Does Matt Get the Girl?
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: This guy name Steve is Mimi's boyfriend, but it all change's when he does something wrong.


  


It was a typical school day for the digidested. They had all decided before school that they would met after school to go hang out. The final bell rang for school and they met in front of the school. Mimi came running up.

"I won't be going with you guys today." she told them. 

"Why is that?" Sora asked. 

"I have plans." she replied. 

"You didn't have any earlier though." Kari spoke up. 

"I know, but something came up." Mimi said.

You could hear someone in the background yelling for Mimi.

"Come on Mimi." some guy was yelling to her. 

"Hold on a minute." Mimi shouted back.

"Who's that?" Matt asked.

"That's Steve." Mimi told him.

"Since when do you hang out with him. You know he'll brake your heart." Sora spoke up. Knowing all to well about that jerk. She had dated him for awhile then he saw fit to get rid of her for someone else. 

"Maybe he was a jerk to you, but he's changed." Mimi said back.

"Well, if you want him to break your heart, then go ahead. Go hang out with him." Sora said a little harshly to Mimi.

"Sora, do you have to put everyone down when you talk about them?" Mimi asked

"No, but I'll put him down when ever I want. Since he is after all a jerk." Sora told Mimi. 

"Come on Mimi, you don't want to be late." Steve yelled 

"Well, I have to go. Bye." Mimi said to them. 

She then walked over to Steve. They left hand in hand together. 

"I can't believe Mimi would hang out with that jerk." Sora said.

"Well, Mimi does kind of fit it with those type of people." Tai told Sora.

"I know." Sora said

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her." Matt spoke up.

"Matt, are you having feelings for her?" Tai said. While trying not to laugh.

"No!" Matt nearly yelled out. 

"Are you sure about that, because you did say that kind of quick." Tai teased.

"I'm very sure I don't like her." Matt said.

"I think we should head to the coffee shop." T.K. spoke out to stop a fight from happening between Tai and Matt.

"Yeah." Kari said quite quick. "I think we should be leaving too."

Sora grabbed Tai's arm and they started walking away. The others followed to go to the coffee shop to get something to drink and eat.

  


With Mimi

  


"So, where are we going?" she asked Steve

"Not much farther. Keep your eyes closed." he told her.

"There closed." she told him. "How much longer do I have to weight?"

"Not much longer." he said as he pulled her along.

"Come on it's nearly dark outside." Mimi said kind of scared.

"Okay, now!" Steve said.

"It's beautiful!" she said. Steve had brought her to the beach to see the sun set.

"I know. It's even more beautiful with you than alone." Steve said trying to set the mood even more. Mimi blushed a dark shade of pink.

"That's so sweet." Mimi said. 

"I think we should leave before it gets dark. I know your parents don't like it when your out at night." he said

"You are very thoughtful." Mimi said

He helped up off the sand and they walked to the car. They didn't say much on the way home. They came to Mimi house. 

"Well, I guess this is good night." she said.

"I guess it is." Steve said as he lend in to kiss Mimi.

They kissed and said their good nights. She walked into the house as he drove away. 

"Is that you Mimi?" her mom's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah mom, it's me." she yelled.

"I like this young man she's dating." her dad said to her mom as she walked up the stairs to her room. "He brought her home before dark."

"She found someone, and she's happy with him." her mom said back.

_Man my parents really like him,_ she thought. _ I never thought they would like any of the guys I'd go out with. They never agreed with the last one I was dating._

__She changed into her night stuff and crawled into bed.

  


The next day.

  


"Hey, Mimi." Matt said as they passed in the school hallway.

"Hi!" Mimi said quite happily. 

"Why are you so happy?" Matt asked.

"I had a great time with Steve last night." Mimi said.

"What you two do last night?" Sora said as she walked up.

"We watched the sun set." she said.

"Sounds romantic enough." Matt said. As Sora made a face about it. _He took me to see the sun set one time, but he also tried to sleep with me that same very night,_ Sora thought to herself. Just then Tai walked up and kissed Sora on the cheek. What she was just thinking melted away like she hadn't even thought of it. _Of course Tai didn't know anything about that night. _Sora thought.

"So did you have a good time last night?" Tai asked Mimi

"It was wonderful." She said in a daze.

"What happen?" he asked.

"They watched the sun set." Sora said.

"I bet they did a little more too." Tai said teasingly.

"No, we just watched the sun set. So shut up Tai." Mimi said almost disgusted. "I would never do anything like that with him."

"Then you better be careful, because he'll try to get some from you." Sora said to her warningly.

"I'll be careful." she said. "But could you stop acting like my parents. I think they worry less then you do." 

"I'll stop worrying, when you stop dating him." Sora said coldly.

"Well, if your going to be that way, then I don't want to talk to you till you get over my relationship with him." Mimi said even colder than what Sora had said a few seconds ago. 

"Fine!" Sora shouted at Mimi. 

"Come on girls. Don't be this way over a guy." Tai said.

"Shut up!" Mimi told Tai.

"Why don't you make him." Sora shouted. 

"No, but I will make you." Mimi yelled back.

"Oh, yeah." Sora yelled as she dived at Mimi. Tai grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Matt grabbed Mimi as she went after Sora. 

"Mimi come on. We need to get to are class, besides do you want to get in trouble." Matt said to Mimi.

"Lets go Sora." Tai said as her pulled her away.

"I'll get you!" Sora shouted back to Mimi.

"Sure you will." Mimi yelled back.

Everyone in the hallway was looking at them as they yelled back and fourth between each other. Finally a teacher came out.

"You two." she said as she pointed at Mimi and Sora "Go to the office, and I think you two should go with them too." she said as she pointed at Matt and Tai.

"But we didn't do anything." Tai complied. 

"Well, you two where with them the whole time." she told them

"But" Matt said

"No, buts young man. Go!" she said almost shouting.

They all walked away, heading for the office. 

"Look what you did." Mimi told Sora.

"What I did? You must be mistaken. It was your fault." Sora said.

"Whatever." Mimi said.

"Would you two stop arguing before you get us in more trouble." Matt said

"Yeah, we didn't do anything and we're getting in trouble. What's up with that?" Tai said.

They were then called into the principals office. They told her some of what happened and argued about some of the stuff they talked about. They ended up getting a week of detentions. All four of them. Even though Matt and Tai didn't do anything. They walked out of the office.

"Thanks a lot." Tai and Matt both said.

"Your very welcome." Mimi said sarcastically. "I'm going to get in so much trouble." 

"You get in trouble with your mom and dad, yeah right. They think your an angle." Sora said.

"Would you please be quite." Matt said.

"Yeah." was Tai's reply

"Fine!" Sora and Mimi said at the same time. All of the sudden Mimi and Sora where laughing.

"What's so funny." Matt asked.

They didn't answer, but just walked away to there class. The final bell rang for school rang and they all left. Mimi with Steve and the others left together.

Steve was driving down the street. It was almost dark out. He pulled over and parked the car. He then lend over to kiss Mimi. They kissed for about two minutes. He then started to get closer to Mimi. 

_Oh no, what is he doing? He better not try nothing or he'll be gone, _Mimi thought to herself. 

He then pushed her skirt up some, and started to move his hand up her leg.

"Stop!" she yelled. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because," she said. She reached up and slapped him. "Take me home now!" Mimi told him.

"No!" he told her. 

He lend back in for another kiss when she open up the door. She fell back and landed on her back, but got up really quick. She then took off running, so he couldn't get her. Then a car drove by. It was Matt's car. Mimi flagged him down and got in his car. 

"Mimi, why are you crying?" he asked.

"He tried to have sex with me." she cried out with fear. She lend over and started hugging Matt.

"It's okay Mimi, I'll protect you from him." Matt said trying to comfort her. He just let her cry on his shoulder. 

"Thanks." Mimi said.

"For what?" Matt asked a little confused about why she said that.

"Because you showed up at the right time." she said. 

"Okay, then your welcome." Matt said to her.

Mimi fell asleep crying next to him. He laid her down in the back seat. Then she drove him down the street to her house. He knocked on the door to her house. Her mom came to the door.

"Could you hold the door for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." Mimi's mom said confused about why she had to hold the door open.

Matt ran out to his car. Open up the back door and pulled Mimi up to a sitting position, so he had a better way to pick her up and carry her to her room. He walked over to the door and then into the house and up the stairs. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Then he said good bye to them and told them Mimi would tell them everything in the morning. Then left them in silence. 

  


The next day

  


"Hey Mimi," her mother said.

"Hi mom," Mimi answered.

"How was your date with Steve last night?" Mimi's mom asked.

"Horrible." Mimi said.

"Why do you say that?" her dad asked as he walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Mimi said. 

"Why not my little princess?" her dad asked.

"Just not in the mood to right now," she told him. "Anyway I need to leave for school or I'll be late." 

"Okay dear. You can drive the car to school today." her mom said.

"Thanks mom," Mimi said.

On her way to school she decided to pick up Sora. As she drove there she began to wonder why her mom had let her use the car. She knew her mom would never let her drive the car. _Did she let me use it so I would have to tell her what happen last night?_ she wondered_. I really hope not, because I really don't want to talk to them about it after all who would want to talk to their parents about everything that goes on with them._

She then pulled into Sora's driveway and honked the horn. Sora looked out the door to see Mimi in a car waving at her. She was still a little mad about what happened the other day.

"Hi, Sora come on I'll drive you to school today." Mimi said yelling out the window. 

"Okay, hold on a minute. I have to tell my mom I'm leaving for school." Sora said. Five minutes later she came out the door and got into the car. "So, why did you come to pick me up for school?" Sora asked.

"We need to talk about Steve." Mimi burst out.

"What about him?" Sora asked.

"He tried to make me do it with him." she said almost in tears.

"I told you to watch out." Sora said._ I knew he would try something, but why so soon?_ Sora thought

"What should I do about it?" Mimi asked.

"You got me. I just dumped him. Tai came and helped me get through it." Sora replied.

"Did he pull over to the side of the road and start kissing you? Then he start doing some other stuff." Mimi asked out of curiosity.

"Yes he did." Sora said

"I have a question about when you got out of the car and ran off. Well, did Tai happen to show up at the right time and let you in? Mimi asked

"No, because I really didn't run away from him." Sora said

"So you did it with him?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, but the next day he broke up with me." Sora said. "Now I regret to have ever done it. Know I have a question for you. When you asked if Tai or someone else showed up when you thought I ran away, did someone show's up and sort of protect you?"

"Yeah someone did show up at the right time and place." Mimi said

"Who?" Sora asked. _ I really wonder who it was,_ Sora thought. 

"If you don't tell anyone one about what happened last night then I will tell you." Mimi said.

"I promise." Sora said. "Now who was it."

"It was Matt." Mimi said 

"That's good that he showed up." Sora said. _ Do you like him? _Sora wondered to herself.

"I know it was, but know my parents want me to tell them about my date last night went," Mimi said "And I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to tell them." Sora said.

"I know, but I would feel weird talking about it." Mimi said

"If you want I'll go home with you and help you tell them what happened." Sora said

"I'd like that." Mimi said.

"Then I'll meet you out by your car after school." Sora told her.

"Okay." Mimi said.

Mimi then pulled into the school parking lot. She parked the car and her and Sora walked into the school. Everyone looked at Mimi. _Why are they looking at me? _Mimi thought. _You don't think he started a rumor. If he did he's got one coming too. _

"Hey Sora, do you think Steve said something about me? Because everyone in school is watching me, and it's not the kind of looks I get when I normally walk into school." Mimi said

"He probably did start a rumor, I just hope it's not a bad one." Sora told her.

Mimi walked up to a girl.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked the girl.

"Because we all know you didn't do it with Steve, and any girl that doesn't is messed up." the girl said. 

"Well, let me ask you something. Have you ever done it with him?" Mimi came back at her.

"No, but I plan on him being my first." she said

"And what if you never get a chance, does that make you a loser?" Mimi asked.

"Well,......" she said

"Well, what?" Mimi said. "I know for a fact that you'll never get him and nothing will happen between you. So I guess not only am I a loser, but so are you. Anyway I'll never be considered a loser, because I made the right choice and I'm the prettiest girl in the school." Mimi said telling her off.

"Yeah you maybe all that and you are way to conceded." the girl said back.

"Oh yeah," Mimi said as she pushed the girl down.

"YEAH" she yelled back.

"Mimi I don't think you want to get in anymore trouble than you already are in." Sora said.

"I don't really care right now." Mimi shouted. "Steve is never going to see tomorrow for telling other people that I didn't have sex with him." 

"Why didn't you do it with him?" the girl asked as she sat up.

"I didn't do it, because I'm saving it for the one I love." Mimi said as she burst into tears. Sora walked over to Mimi and pulled her into the girls bathroom. As soon as Mimi got into the bathroom she ran into one of the stall's.

"Mimi what's wrong with you?" Sora asked.

Just then the girl that Mimi started a fight with came in. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any right to say what I did." she said as she talked to Mimi. 

"It's okay, because I shouldn't of pushed you." Mimi said.

"No, I deserved what I got." she told her.

"Mimi you need to come out of the stall or you'll be late to class." Sora said

"I don't care, it's only school. It's a waste of life to be here." she said as she cried harder than before. Just then the door was pushed open. It was Matt in the door way.

"Which one is she in?" Matt asked quietly so Mimi didn't know he was there.

No one answered, but just pointed at the third door. Matt went up to the door and knocked. 

"What?" she said 

"Mimi, let me in." Matt said

"No!" Mimi said.

"Okay, then." Matt said as he went into the stall next to her. 

"What do you want anyway?" Mimi asked

"To talk. I know what's going around school." he said. He got down on his knee's and slid under the sides of the stall's. The door to the bathroom opened and closed. Sora and the other girl had left. 

_Sora's probably blocking the door, _Mimi thought. _And why is Matt doing all this stuff for me._

Inside the stall

  


"Mimi, you really need to talk to me." Matt said, but Mimi didn't answer him. "I guess I'll just stay here all day with you." 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mimi asked as she cried. Matt pulled her close and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Because," Matt said. "ever since last night I've had feelings for you." 

"What?" Mimi said in confusion. Matt placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up. He looked into her eyes.

"Mimi, I love you." Matt said. Then lend in and kissed Mimi on the cheek. Then he let her go and unlocked the stall door, and walked out of the stall. Mimi followed him out and as soon as he turned around to see if she followed him she kissed him back, but on the lips.

"Matt, I love you too." Mimi said. "I only dated other people to make you jealous of me." 

"I never knew that." Matt said. "I thought you really didn't like me at all and that's why you dated other people, but now I know other wise." 

Then they walked out the door hand in hand. They had to push the door, because Sora wouldn't let them out. She finally let them out and they all went to class. The end of the day came and Mimi meet Sora back at the car. Matt was outside weighting with her. As soon as she got there Matt kissed her good-bye. 

"I'll see you tonight, I hope." Matt said.

Then she got in the car with Sora and drove home and told her parents what happened last night on her date.

"I can't believe such a story about a nice guy like that." her mom said.

"Sorry mom it's true. He's done it with other girls too. I just didn't trust the advise of a friend when they offered." Mimi said.

"I don't think you should date anyone for awhile" her dad spoke up.

"But dad I have a date tonight with the guy that brought me home last night." Mimi said.

"Your dad's right you shouldn't be dating anyone right now." Mimi's mom said.

"What if me and Tai double dated with her?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." her dad said.

"Please, pretty please." Mimi begged. 

"Well, what do you think honey?" her dad asked her mom.

"Since it is a double date then I guess it's okay." her mom said

"Yay!" Mimi said with glee. "I'm going to call him right now." 

"I need to get a hold of Tai first, Mimi." Sora shouted as Mimi ran up the stairs to her room. 

"Okay." Mimi shouted back. "But hurry I want to call Matt." 

Sora called Tai. He agreed to go out and double with Matt and Mimi. He did it only to be nice to Matt for the time being though. Then when she said Tai said yes, Mimi got on the phone and told Matt that they could go, but it would be with Tai and Sora. He said it was all right. An hour later they where picked up and went on their date. 


End file.
